Recharger
Russia |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Charging the Eiffel Tower to destroy European forces Wreak havoc in the French HQ of the European Alliance Ensure Volkov's survival |goal2 = Kill Volkov Protect the European headquarters |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown French commander |forces1 = * Volkov * Chitzkoi |forces2 = Standard European arsenal |casual1 = None |casual2 = Heavy |music = Warfare (covered by Smiechu) (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = * Speeder * RP |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Recharger is the sixth Soviet Act One campaign mission. Briefing Comrade, you should really pay attention to your personal NKVD, and the politics going on in the Kremlin. Ever since the razing of Chicago, the Premier has been in an uproar over the decision - it seems that he was not consulted ahead of time, despite, what's even more disturbing, the High Command's assurances that our Premier Romanov was the one who authorized the strike. This is not good - while yes, the Americans are crumbling, and you have a vast American legion under your control in St. Louis, they can't strike out very far due to the range of the lone Psychic Beacon. It's only a matter of time before someone destroys it - we are already dealing with an insurgency there, meaning some people might be naturally less submissive to mind control. Already, others are jockeying for power in the Soviet America. A lot is still uncertain - the Pacific Front's exact contribution to this war, the Confederation's ability to combat a continent-wide insurgency, and worst of all, whether we will succeed in breaching Europe. Already, the Europeans are rallying at the German-Polish border. And there is still the matter with the Chinese ignoring our calls to action.. Worse, some in High Command are still suspecting you of the theft of the Stalin's Fist, along with other unsettling incidents as of late. Background checks and purges are being instituted again. While your NKVD and others are trying desperately to convince Premier Romanov that you are loyal, for now you have been locked out of the Weapons Protocol - you will have no access to MCVs, or even the facilities. Balancing this though, you have been selected for a secret mission - we must show that we can strike at Europe, anywhere. Objective 1: Get Volkov near the Eiffel Tower to overcharge it. Objective 2 & 3: Destroy Euro Alliance forces in Paris & keep Volkov alive. Events Tower of Doom Volkov and Chitzkoi, a cybernetically enhanced duo of man and dog, arrived at Champ-de-Mars and began exchanging fire with local enemy forces. Mere minutes later, the Allied defenders that underestimated their strength were eliminated. Then, Volkov made for the Eiffel Tower and electrified it with his tesla cannon, converting it into a devastating Tesla Coil. The Eiffel Tower was then used to lay waste to surrounding enemy personnel, including an Allied outpost. The French paradropped infantry around the Tower, but they were no match for Volkov and Chitzkoi. Clearing Paris However, good things never last. The Eiffel Tower was destroyed by some sort of laser strike just after it destroyed the outpost. This forced the General to eliminate the Euro Alliance garrison the old fashioned way. As they marched north, the enemy placed Pillboxes to halt their advance, but it wasn't enough to stop Volkov and his companion. They quickly cleared the area, with Chitzkoi at the front to scout ahead and tear any opposition apart. At the same time, they skirmished with Archon AMCs carrying Navy SEALs and took minor damage. Since the General had been investigating the battlefield with a Spy Plane, he could easily obtain a lot of information about the deployment of the enemy as the duo destroyed another enemy outpost. Although dealing with a large number of Navy SEALs and Siege Cadres was somewhat tricky, they too would eventually succumb to Volkov and Chitzkoi's shock and maw. They quickly advanced to the Arc de Triomphe and the Allied main base - the Allies' unkemptness would be their downfall, as their fortifications fell quickly to chain reactions of scattered barrel explosions. The main base soon collapsed, and Volkov and Chitzkoi began their final destination to the central area. Although there were many Grand Cannons, there were also more barrels. As the last outpost was consumed in barrel fire, the French commander - in a fit of desperation - ordered all survivors to aggressively hunt down the cybernatic pair. Even this could not stop the cyborgs however, with Volkov bringing his tesla weaponry to bear and Chitzkoi chowing down on man and tank alike. Their mission was a success once the last of the French resistance was no more, and Paris lay in utter ruin. Aftermath With the destruction of Paris and the Alliance forces present, the Europeans' morale was crippled. Soon enough, the Soviets would invade Europe en-masse and take the entire continent under their control. The general's assistant observed that with Volkov's return, the Allies will learn that while they can kill Stalin in the previous war, they will never be able to kill his ideals. While this was happening, the General was recalled to investigate Devon Island in Canada. Here, he would find something that would fully enrage the Americans. Difficulty changes Easy * A veterancy crate will appear near the start of the mission. * The number of heal crates in city will be highly increased. * The number of Pillboxes in city will be highly decreased. * No Snipers will appear, and there will be less Siege Cadres. * Most sight of Allied structures will be revealed. * No paradrops will occur in the first objective. Normal * No veterancy crate will appear near the start of the mission. * No Snipers will appear, and there will be less Siege Cadres. * Most sight of Allied structures will be revealed. * A paradrop consisting of GIs and Siege Cadres as well as Archons within Navy SEALS will be deployed on the Soviet heroes' starting point. Mental * No veterancy crate will appear near the start of the mission. * Snipers in the outpost (the first objective) will be deployed. * Paradrops are very frequent, especially in the first objective. * When the heroes enters some places, Pillboxes will suddenly appear. Behind the scenes * A Borillo was provided to the player in version 3.0 after the Eiffel Tower was destroyed. It was removed by version 3.3, presumably because it made the mission too easy at times (such as responding to the large detachments of Navy SEALs that the Euro Alliance would continuously send at Volkov). Trivia * This mission is a remake of City of Lights, the fifth Soviet mission in Red Alert 2, but the main differences is the tower will be destroyed by the Allies shortly after being used to destroy an outpost, making the player complete the mission with Volkov and Chitzkoi. zh:充电器 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Soviet missions